


So Nothing Gets Broken

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind one of Bob Fraser's helpful anecdotes.  (The one about creating a fictitious town, told in <i>Asylum</i>; won't make much sense if you don't remember the reference.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Nothing Gets Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bend" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

“It's ridiculous!  Ellesmere Island is practically uninhabitable, as the Inuit know damned well.  This relocation scheme is pure political posturing.  They're going to send thirty-two families to squat on a bare rock, as part of some pissing match with the Russians—”  Bob Fraser paced back and forth across the cabin.  “—And I’ll have to tell these people to pack their bags.  How am I supposed to look my fellow men in the face after that?”

“You're a Mountie, you follow your orders,” Caroline offered as she fed more wood into the stove.  “Folks will understand that.”

“They'll understand that Bob Fraser forced them out of their homes.”

“Well, then, don't do it if you don't think it's right.” 

“Oh, of course, just disobey orders, ignore my duty—”

“Is your duty to follow orders, or to maintain the right?”

“Both,” Bob snapped.  “When I put this uniform on, I swore to uphold justice, law and order, and to obey my superiors.  That's how the system works.”

“But the system isn't working,” she pointed out.  “It’s telling you to do something you know is wrong.”

“Exactly.  But what am I supposed to do?  Take the law into my own hands?  That's a very slippery slope.”

“It's in your hands whatever you do,” she said.  “Every speeding ticket you hand out—”

“Good Lord, Caroline, you broke the law, I couldn't turn a blind eye just because my wife—”

“You are such a mule.  Would it hurt you to bend every once in a while?” 

“It's not in my nature,” he said. 

“Well,” she said.  “You won't bend, and your superiors won't, and those families won't—”

“I know, I know, but damn it all, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Find something you _can_ bend,” said Caroline, smiling.


End file.
